Typically, when a consumer product is added to a system and the consumer product is functionally dependent on configuration parameters that are associated with a network, an automatic setup is performed with some type (network setting or product setting information) of input being provided by the consumer. The user either determines that his/her user input is correct and then attempts to complete the setup process, or alternatively, attempts to complete the setup process while hoping that his/her user input is correct, with the intention of later troubleshooting any setup issues.
For example, if a system is dependent on a value for a DNS server, a user will typically either write a tool to verify that the DNS server is set up properly or, alternatively, enter a value to see if the system eventually reacts properly. Thus, in an effort to complete the setup of the DNS server within the system (or any other consumer product), the user either spends time and resources on determining that the input is correct, or, alternatively, assumes that the input is correct, forges ahead with the setup, and possibly creates an issue later on that requires troubleshooting.
In another example, a user may take the time to verify that a specific IP address is correctly associated with a node or a service. In yet another example, a user spends the time verifying that a range of IP addresses is available for use or that one or more nodes are configured to use ports in a specific manner. As noted, such validation takes time and resources, and therefore such options make user validation of configuration inputs more difficult and expensive.
Thus, limitations exist with current methods and systems for validating configuration inputs for a network-dependent system.